Sometimes When We Touch TobiHina
by OpheliacOfCamelot
Summary: Hinata and Tobi meet, an unpredictable flame sparks between the two but almost instantly there's so many obstacles in the way of them even speaking to each other. Will their friendship succeed and turn into something more? Or will it fall apart? [[OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS SINCE JAN. 2012 UNTIL SOMETIME IN BETWEEN SPRING-SUMMER 2015]]
1. Chapter 1

Ok hope everyone likes the story. Because weather anyone likes it or not I'll keep writing but its better with reviews ya know…lol TobiHina yes its like a crack pairing. And, this wont be one of those stories where the audience will choose what happens next. I kinda already have everything in mind. Once im done with it you'll know why :/

Chapter 1: First Impression

Hinata sat in the grass after hours of training. Sometimes the adrenaline she felt while doing so was the only thing that could get Naruto off her mind. Either that or hanging out with her friend Tenten, who a s much has she tried to make Hinata be outgoing and have confidence in herself could never succeed. Naruto had gotten back from his 2 years of training with Jiraiya sama quite recently. But things had not changed much, at least he has not called her a 'dude' again. Although he still saw her as nothing more than a friend, his heart belonged to Sakura and it seemed things would stay like that. Sometimes she wondered if all her hard work to impress him would ever be of any use of should she just give up and become a better ninja to prove herself. Rather than someone else. Whatever the young girl was thinking faded away when she heard some noises coming from the bushes. She threw a kunai at it just to find out if it was the wind or if someone was observing her. A guy dressed all in black. Black shirt, pants, gloves, hair, except for an orange mask that covered his whole face. Jumped out from them yelling, "ah! Tobi means no harm! He's a good boy! Please don't hurt Tobi!". She blushed in embarrassment and apologized. As she stared at him she noticed he had no headband. Could it be he was a rogue ninja? The guy seemed he wouldn't make more harm than a 5 year old can, yet she stayed ready to activate her byakugan if the situation called for it. The man who referred to himself as Tobi in 3rd person just stood there staring at her. "cute kid, shame she's so quiet" he thought. A couple seconds of awkward silence passed by. He seemed nice but she had trouble keeping one sentence conversations with long time friends. She had no idea what to tell a complete stranger. But since he wouldn't say a word, Hinata spoke, "I-I didn't h-hurt you d-did I?", he shook his head cheerfully and returned her kunai. She stared at him awkwardly as she played around with her fingers, "Tobi must go now then. Goodbye!" he said as he walked away. She just stood there for a couple seconds wondering who he really was or if she would ever see him again. But decided not to give it much importance and kept training.

Yeah short I know. But im pretty sure by now chapter 2 is up. This is like a what? prologue. eh, whatever. please read chpt. 2 though


	2. The Question

Here's chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hinata anxiously waited for Tobi to arrive for their next meeting. They had met a few times since that first time, he just kept showing up unexpectedly each time she trained so it became a habit. Surprisingly they became good friends as well in an unbelievable amount of short time. When she was with him she felt happy, and very comfortable, like that feeling you get when you've known someone you're whole life. Someone with whom there's no need to impress, who accepts you for being yourself, a long time friend. Yet he was still a stranger to her being she had never seen him face. But she didn't need to see it, each time they spoke, in his voice it was heard he ment each and every single word of them. She had never felt this comfortable with anyone, he was such a goofball, but that aspect of him always kept a smile on her face. No one would believe it was their very own and shy Hinata Hyuga. She never stuttered, spoke in a low voice or held herself back from any action she wanted to take. As Tobi walked out of the trees and walked towards her waving frenetically showing his happiness to see her. She in return ran up and hugged him tight, he embraced her back. A couple seconds later they let go and sat on the grass, just like any day their conversation started. The subject always varied, could be whatever they had done while away from each other, their interests, anything really. But today he seemed rather nervous, he would only give short one through three worded answers. Hinata layed on her back in the grass with her eyes closed since the sun hurt her eyesight a bit, "what's wrong Tobi?", "Well…Tobi wants to ask something but he doesn't know if he should…", "just ask whatever you want to, I have nothing to hide" she told him with a smile as she closed her eyes again and relaxed. "Does…Hinata chan like Tobi?...as more than friends?" he asked. Instantly she felt her cheeks start to burn, then her hands got sweaty and cold, but she couldn't quite explain why. She knew she was still in love with Naruto, but Tobi…Tobi, she felt so much better in his company than she ever did with Naruto. She tried to shake off the thought of having a crush on him and covered it with the opinion that it might just be this is what it feels to have a friend who's always there for you. Sure she could always find those in Shino, Kiba and Tenten. But her two male teammates…she just felt that they were always there partially because it was their duty, then Tenten, well, she was a girl so they feeling won't be the same as to with a guy. Her brainstorming on the question faded when she heard his voice, "Hinata-chan doesn't have to answer…Tobi didn't mean to make her embarrassed or uncomfortable…". She shook her head, "it's ok…i-I did say I had nothing to hide…I guess I just never had anyone make me feel this special. I mean everyone just looked at me weirdly because im so shy, then my cousin had some times when he wouldn't have cared in the least if I lived or not, father didn't help either, he was ashamed of having such a weak eldest daughter…I guess I just found in you the support I've been missing along my life…". He smiled behind his mask and nodded, "Tobi understands, that's all he wanted to know and he's glad". He was so close to finally joining the AKatsuki, having her fall for him would only get in the way because this kid had somehow became important to him. So he didn't want her hurt. Yet he felt an uncomfortable sensation of disappointment when she replied to his question which he decided to ignore, his feelings couldn't get in the way of his plan. In fact, he refused to accept any sort of feelings of bonding with this child. Friends if anything, nothing more.


	3. Meeting D

Yuki-chan: thanks first reviewer. Makes me very happy ^^

bleuxe: okay I'll keep that in mind. And of course I'll keep up. I've actually been writing this story in a notebook and im on chapter 12 right now. Sadly only like halfway through the story xD this will be a long one. So I'll type as many chapters as possible tonight! ^^

Chapter 3: Meeting D (consider it a filler xD intro to more characters)

Various meetings happened that month and Tobi didn't mention the subject again. The two grew closer, close friends but never more. Over the course of the month Tenten and Kiba met him. Tenten approved of him, he seemed a nice guy and more important, could get Hinata to come out of her shell whenever he was around. Hinata eventually dragged her friend along and they would both go to meet Tobi every once in a while. At first it felt slightly awkward until one day Tobi brought a friend with him who identified himself as D. he scratched his semi-long brown hair as he stared at the two girls. "hey un, im D" he said. Tenten highly doubted his name consisted of only one letter but decided to just go with the flow and introduced herself as well. Tobi and Hinata smiled at the sight of their two friends getting along. As the meeting continued all they did was speak, hugging each other each chance they got. Sometimes without a reason, but they liked the feeling of happiness they had each time they did. In the meanwhile Tenten poked the mouths in D's hands until she almost got bitten by one, he chuckled, she crossed her arms and turned away "not funny dude", he rolled his eyes at her childish reaction. Then she turned back to him with a grin and laughed. Out of nowhere Kiba appeared, "Hinata do you know what time is it?", she got a bit nervous, probably lost notion of time and it was really late, "n-no…".

"Well your dad wants you home by 8 and you're 10 minutes away, you'll barely make it!" he told her. She stood up in a quick movement, "Gomenasai Tobi-kun. I must leave now" she told him before giving him a tight hug and leaving dragging Tenten with her. D simply turned his sight and glared at the guy with the orange mask as he took off his wig revealing his long and blond hair, "the things I do for you un…"

We all know who he is right? :3


	4. Hiashi finds out

Chapter 4: Hiashi finds out

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner sir" said Tenten as she nommed on a slice of pizza. Hiashi simply nodded, "It's no problem. You're one of Hinata's few friends". Everyone sees the man as scary, but he could be nice, when he wanted to of course. " So, who is this man named Tobi whom you've been seeing?" he asked. Hinata's eyed widened and she choked a bit on her food, Tenten couldn't help but hold back a laugh as she patted her friend's back, "don't choke, swallow" she whispered. Hinata blushed and shot a glare, this wasn't time for perverted jokes. "U-um d-dad…w-what?" she asked in shock that he knew about Tobi. " You must know who im talking about, otherwise you wouldn't've acted to surprised" he calmly replied. She should've guessed he would find out eventually but since his attention was always centered on Hanabi she doubted he'd care. She sighted, no point in lying to him, he has his ways of finding out everything.

"H-He's a friend of mine…"

"How did you meet him?"

"One day while training…"

"What village does he belong to?"

"I don't know…" she had not seen any headband on him, he seemed to have no affiliation with any village.

"He could be a rogue ninja you know! He can be a danger to you!" she knew that, almost sure he was rogue, but did she care? No, it wasn't as if she was going to get involved with him in any way.

"D-dad stop!"

"If you want to continue seeing him he has to come and talk to him. He should have the b-bravery to do so if he's interested in you in the very least as a friend"

"b-but f-father…."

"no buts. Its my last word Hinata" she nodded, as years went by she realized it was never of any use even attempting to argue with him. She just hoped he wouldn't scare away the only guy she's met who seems to give a damn about her well being, besides Kiba and Shino, but as already explained, there were differences. He was special…


	5. Passing the parental test

Chapter 5: Passing the test

Hinata sat in her bed playing with a kunai, she repeatedly looked at the clock, hoping that everything went well and he had gotten the letter she left for him in their usual meeting place. As of now it was 5 minutes till 6. Her heartbeat accelerated. What if he didn't show up? Did that ment she would never see him again? He hands turned cold at the thought of it, at the thought of what Hiashi's reaction would be. So many things worried her, before she knew it, it was 5:59 already. "Well he's not coming" Hiashi stated as if he had glimpsed the future and was sure of it, more than ready to get his "I told you so that he would not care about you in the least" speech when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, there stood a guy with an orange mask and another one with brown hair. "wow, right on ti-" before Hiashi could finish speaking Hinata was already being held by Tobi as they both shared a warm, friendly hug. "Well come on in guys" she told him with a smile, her father was quite surprised with the change in her mood from a second ago but just shook his head and decided not to say anything. As they entered the living room they all sat down, Hiashi just stared at Hinata. He didn't need to say anything, she had already been informed before that while they spoke she was not allowed to be in the room. She just wished he would change his mind at the last minute because leaving her father with a guy whom he thinks is a love interest equals danger. But again, arguing wasn't gonna lead them anywhere. So she stood up and took D's arm then walked into the hallway with him. There was a couple minutes of awkward silence, he got up and ever so slowly and carefully opened the door just the slightest bit. Enough for him to watch and chuckle at the sight of Tobi so nervous. His mask was still on so no facial expressions, he would play around with his sleeves and kunais. Hinata stood behind D to try to see a little as well, you know how they say -curiosity killed the cat-? Well, maybe death from embarrassment. "My daughter likes you, that im sure of. And I want to know what are your intentions with her?" Hiashi asked. She blushed so red D asked her if she was feeling well, of course the fact that she collapsed to the floor a second later answered his question.

~An Hour Later~

D was kind enough to wake her within minutes of her fainting. She decided not to listed and just ask D every once in a while what was going on. "Okay kids you can stop peeking from the door and come in" Hiashi said. Hinata's eyes widened, had he been aware they were eavesdropping the whole time? O_O she walked in looking at the floor, almost afraid of what looks she'd get if she looked up. "Guess what? I have a son now" her father said. she looked up confused, and Tobi seemed as cheerful as ever as he jumped up from his chair. "Tobi has a father now! Tobi will be a good boy! :D" he said. hinata smiled at her father who gave her an approving nod as if giving her permission for what she was about to do. Hugged her friend as tight as she could, the day couldn't get better. They had passed the most difficult step, no doubt their friendship will now be a piece of cake! Or…would it?


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6: First Kiss

Tobi and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha arm in arm. He was still a mystery to everyone, but the fact he had Hiashi's consent to be around his precious daughter. The heir to the Hyuga name, gave them a sense of security. In the back were Tenten and D talking about the randomness things while they looked at a book with words needed to scramble. Just to kill time. "Tobi's tired….Tobi needs an energy drink!" he almost yelled as he ran into a groceries store. The girls went straight to the mocha section while they guys went to the refrigerators in the back. "So how's you and Tobi" Tenten randomly blurted out with a wink. Hinata turned pink and shook her head trying to not leave her eyesight from the mochis in different flavors. "D-don't be ridiculous…There's no me and Tobi…" she replied. "Sure sure" said the brown eyed girl as she looked at the guys who were going back to them with a few cans, Tobi had bought a monster and D something that seemed to be an alcoholic drink and an energy drink as well. D seemed a bit annoyed at his partner who continuously asked for some of his drink but eventually gave in if it ment he would leave him alone. As he drank and drank from it he began getting a bit buzzed, "don't over do it again un " D told him.

~Hours Later~

They all sat in the Sakura Mall, it was a nice, quiet place to hang out. "oh almost 6, I should get going. Im having a mission tomorrow and Gai sensei will freak if I don't get there on time" said Tenten. Hinata opened her eyes, for the past few minutes she had been comfortably sitting in a chair as Tobi stood up behind her and she rested her head against him as he gave her a shoulder massage. As the girl stood up to look at Tenten over his shoulder he pulled her by the waist and in a quick second half removed his mask and gave her a kiss. Her cheeks became a dark red color, he smiled at her thinking that was cute and that he would love to do it again. obviously letting the alcohol blur his judgement momentarily. "I-I…w-want a hug from her before she leaves…" she managed to say, "oh go for it" he replied.

~Hinata's POV~

I slipped from his arms and ran over to Tenten. She raised an eyebrow at me, "what's with you?" she asked, I shook my head and whispered, "I'll tell you later". She nodded and gave me hug then walked out. I walked back to my chair touching my lips with the tips of my fingers. Did that realy just happen? I did not imagine it? And why am I getting so nervous about it? Decided to just lean back in the chair and close my eyes again to try to make up how I actually felt about his kiss. But flinched and snapped open my eyes when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, it was him. I just stared at him as my face that was beginning to cool down got super hot again. "Im sorry…" he said. for once his voice was serious and he didn't speak in 3rd person. "I-I-Its ok…." I replied. "No its not…im sorry believe me I just couldn't help myself, you're very pretty…". I blushed more, if possible and looked away from him down at the floor. "r-really its f-fine…". Had it been pretty much anyone else I would've thrown them at a wall…why didn't I felt like doing that to him? It was almost as if I had actually liked it, but no! I still love Naruto-kun and no one will change that…or so I thought. For the rest of the afternoon I just sat in silence thinking. Trying to do what I always do, move on and put those events in the past, but deep inside I knew things would never feel the same.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Bleuxe: *_* hehe thanks. You have given me the motivation to keep typing. Its nice to know I have a loyal reader ^_^ I will continue reading yours. And mine, I'll try to see if I can update three more chapters tonight. Ugh im trying to upload as much as possible this weekend being the case during weekdays im mega bussy with homework T_T**

**SasuHina4evr: haha umm…the Akatsuki will have an appearance until chapter 10. For now it'll only be fluff and emotional drama lol.**

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday (Hinata's POV, most of the story from now on will be in that format)**

**Sakura and Tenten were waiting outside the bathroom, I was having a bit of trouble with the zipper. "Heh…help?" I said, I heard Sakura sigh in an irritated way and walked in. "Okay take in a deep breath and hold it in" she told me and she pulled it up after numerous attempts. When she was finally able to I felt a bit light headed, apparently in the making of the dress my…er, well chest had gotten larger. My fault, should've let them take my measure but I've never been the one to be actually interested in clothing however my father insisted. Speaking of the devil, I heard him knock on the door, "Hinata, are you okay in there?", I slipped on my black flats and nodded. He sighted, "Are you nodding?" he asked, "oh sorry. I mean yes. I'll be out in a minute!". But I felt I couldn't move, so Sakura had to push me out, I hated having to dress up, even in special occasions. I blushed as I felt everyone's eyes on me and looked down, I heard Kiba chuckle at my reaction. Could've glared but decided not to because that would mean looking at everyone else. Just walked past them and sat down, here I was, they could go on and eat without me for all I care. No, to answer the most likely question, im not happy, not upset either though. Its just that since our last meeting Tobi said he had a mission to go to and didn't know if he'd be back in time for my birthday. Its not the I was unsatisfied with how well set up my birthday was, I just wished he was here so I could be fully happy. "oh cheer up Hina. He might get here, maybe just later" I blushed and looked away, "I don't know who you're talking about". He grinned, "yes you do" and playfully elbowed me, I laughed a bit. "There we go, keep smiling" he said as he got up and left to help serve the food. I sighted mentally while I tried to keep a fake smile, I know my father has been planning this for months, I want to at least try to make him happy as well.. Tenten walked over, "are you upset because of him?", I nodded, she was the only one who was fully aware of everything going on from beginning to end. "Hm hm, well. Look who decided to show up" she said. I turned to the door and there he was, Tobi, instantly ran up to hug him as tight as I could. Its been weeks, and I missed him so much, he stumbled a bit but was able to keep his balance. "Happy birthday Hinata chan!"**


	8. The First Shed Tears

Chapter 8: The First Shed Tears

She smiled as she finished taking pictures of the cosplay contest going on during the Sakura festival. It was the main reason as to why so many people had attended. It was amazing what exact clothes and a wig can do for you, most people looked almost identical to their characters. She had been too shy to compete but however she did bring a costume herself, or to bring a costume as a matter of facts. Today had gone well…so far. As Tobi stood next to her she could feel his eyes glued to her. "D-do you want t-to say something?" she asked because it seemed unless she asked he'd keep quiet. He nodded, "but we need to talk in private" he said before taking her hand and pulling her over to the speakers. Since the major contest had taken place during the day, this one at night was more for fun that prizes, there were only few remaining people. Those had decided to make it time to chill and someone brought their ipod and speakers. Linkin Park, Slipknot, System of a Down, and music from etc. bands was being heard, not bad. Maybe a bit noisy but only there would they not be bothered.

"S-so what is it?" she asked trying not to sound impatient.

"We need to talk about what happened between us. Remember, that thing?" he said as he pointed at her lips then at his over his mask "we can't do that again"

~Hinata's POV~

His last words made my heart ache. Was history gonna repeat? Was my not corresponded love story going to happen again but this time with Tobi? These words were practically saying, "Don't fall for me, I care for you but as no more than a friend. I don't want you hurt so im saving you the trouble by stating nothing can happen". Of course, the thought of this wonderful guy ever looking at me in a romantic way was too good to be real. Its not like we live in those movies where the invisible, best friend at the end gets all she wants. This is the real word, not a fairy tale, an those things just don't happen. I nodded and shook my head, partially to slap myself back into reality and to seem more convincing. "Don't worry, I know that" I began but he kept on talking. "I don't know if I want a relationship right now…well to be honest I don't and I don't want to break your heart of hurt you either. That was basically your dad's concern". This conversation was somewhat starting to make me angry, the fact that, even though it was true, he was so sure I was already head over heels for him. However I just pretended to agree with him, "m-me either. Someone always ends up hurt…I don't want to mess with anyone's feelings…or have someone mess with mine" I emphasized that last part. Hoping he'd get the hint that he was to blame for how confusing everything is being in the first place. He says what were doing is not right, and its not even WE, he was the one who kissed me for sake! He nodded, these were the moments I wished he didn't always wear a mask, so I could at least try to tell what he was feeling, its not like I was going to activate my byuakugan only for this. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, I looked away pretending to be distracted by the contest, but in reality I just didn't want him to see how my eyes got watery. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was suffering for him, that he was my everything even though he hasn't really done anything. This left me battling with my pride, I wasn't sure if I should be upset at his cockiness or hurt at what he implied. Maybe both, "oh look! Kakashi sensei's climbing a tree!" he said as he got up and ran to observe. I let out a slight breath of relief, his attention was no longer centered in me so I could cry all I wanted. Tenten walked over and asked what had happened, she always came to my rescue whenever I felt down. I had so much to thank her for, her advice had always brought me up. I shook my head and cried more, tried speaking but no words came out of my mouth, I just felt the tears flow more. She frowned and sat next to me, "try to calm down, breathe, and tell me what happened" she said. Through tears and many efforts to get my words to be understood she learned of what had me crying like this. Her face showed concern, though it was more because she didn't know what to tell me, how to make me feel better.

"All I can tell you is not to give up. Maybe he lied to you about his feelings because he is as confused as you are. Not knowing weather to follow his heart or not"

"B-but…I doubt it. His words seemed so serious when he told me what he said. I bet he just looks at me as a child. I mean…why would he even like me? Im not even a strong ninja…im nothing…"

"Don't say that. If he thought of you that way, he wouldn't've came back to see you so many times. He wouldn't have gone to talk to your father would he?"

"maybe he just thinks im pathetic and talks to me out of pity, im just giving up on him…" she rolled her eyes and was about to say something when she looked behind me and put my hood on me. "is HInata-chan okay?" a voice asked, I already knew who it was. I wiped my tears as I looked up at him and nodded, "i-im fine…".

"are you sure?" he asked

I nodded again, "l-listen this is personal…I might tell you later…" I said.

"well…okay then! Just please don't cry anymore Hinata-chan!" he told me. –Well then stop sending me mixed signals!- I just wanted to yell that at him but didn't as I watch him skip back to D. "You're a ninja for sake! Man up will ya!" Tenten yelled, I laughed a bit, she always had a joke up her sleeve to make me smile. She grinned, "just tell him how you feel when you're ready okay? Don't talk about giving up anymore okay, that's quitter talk! And that's my talk not yours alright? Remember you can tell half the world how you feel but if you don't say it to Tobi himself you'll keep feeling as miserable as you do now. Be strong and speak when you're ready" she said as she patted my back. I smiled again, finished wiping my last tears and hugged her as a thank-you. Out of nowhere I heard Naruto run by and yelling something I couldn't quite understand because seconds later Sakura punched him and called him an idiot for screaming in her ear accidentally I believe. As a guy walked by and handed me a flyer I understood why, one week from now it would be the ramen festival, free ramen huh? This seems interesting, I looked around and Tobi was cheering joyfully, so far it seemed he wanted to go. Alright, next week it is, I'll tell him. I just hope Tenten's right and he does feel the same way. I hope…I pray.

A/N: Ah! I really like how this chapter turned out, way better than my rough draft in my notebook :D Hope ya'll enjoy reading as much as I did writing and im sorry if starting now I won't update often. I has a lot of homework over the weekdays. However they have given me a handful of projects to work on the computer so im hoping I'll update before next weekend. If not sorry! T_T


	9. Ramen Festival and Late Night Calls

SasuHina4evr: Just one more chapter :D haha and aww thank you so much for reading. I has managed through my tiredness to get typing on next chapter hope you no cries again though D:

Bleuxe: well, you has reading to do

Chapter 9: Ramen Festival and Late Night Calls

So I arrived and was not surprised to see Naruto-kun already there, I assume he was one of the first to arrive. He saw me and ran over and hugged me, I blushed a bit and smiled, maybe I had never been able to win him over but he was still a good friend of mine. As I looked around everyone was there, can't blame them, who doesn't like free stuff? Soon I spotted Kiba-kun walking over to me, sure he liked hanging around me but I knew the real reason why he has decided to stick around today. Two days ago I had a discussion with dad, he was concerned regarding me and Tobi. It angered me how out of nowhere as soon as I begin to be more social he wants to get involved so much into my life. I mean, had you remembered the way he'd express himself about me a few years ago, you'd get why I am so angry. He told me he didn't trust us together, we have had enough time to make up our minds about our future. Enough time to either draw a line and put a stop to this "more than friends, not yet a couple" situation, or to just go ahead and date. Apparently us being in between concerned him and if we had not made a decision, he'd have to make it for us. Well, to be honest im kind of tired of playing but I know Tobi will say something soon, I call feel it. But otto-san doesn't trust my instinct, and made me promise him to keep a distance. I came with all intention to be an obedient daughter and keep my word believe me. I had not talking to Tobi for the past week, even left the Sakura festival without saying goodbye. Maybe he'd get my clue and make it easier by keeping distance himself. Even tried joining the people doing caramelldansen, just anything to maintain myself occupied. But as soon as he arrived this warm, happy feeling took over me and I hugged him so tight. So much for my will power huh? Sigh, when im around him…sometimes the honesty's too much.

~Night~

Kiba-kun was walking me home today, and that's how it'll be for as long as I keep going anywhere Tobi attends so it seems. Not that I mind though, I enjoy his company, mostly because he really understands our feelings and just stays on the sides checking on us every once in a while. He trusts Tobi and my judgment, which I wish many times dad would too. So we kept walking, when I saw we I mean: Kiba, Tobi, D and me. D seemed upset at Tobi, it had not been their best day, I saw them argue about something earlier and D had kept distance since. It didn't help that Tobi asked D to walk ahead since he said he needed to talk to me and Kiba-kun privately. Kiba admitted dad had asked him to keep a watch on us, even though I trust Tobi, he's somewhat buzzed right now, so I was concerned regarding what his reaction might be. However he took it better than expected. Began telling Kiba he's happy I have someone to protect me in the due case he dies or for some reason can't be around. The thought of him dead send shivers down my spine, "p-please don't say that" I said as I hugged him tight. He smiled and kissed my head (yes! His mask is half off!), "just saying" he whispered. Then continued his speech, "im sure you already know how I feel about her. Even though im not sure myself, if its attraction or…well…whatever it is. All I know is that I really care for her, I want her to be safe and happy. That's all I ask for", I blushed and didn't let go off the hug. When least expected a few seconds later he whispered in my ear, "but I do love you". My cheeks got even more red and I looked down nervously and kept walking. Kiba nodded, "I will take care of her man. So be calm" then walked ahead. I leaned my head on Tobi's shoulder, I felt him looking at me but I didn't know if I could handle him saying anything else without passing out so I pretended not to notice. But then he pulled my face up, kissed me then looked ahead and kept walking. Lord, see this is what I mean about the mixed signals, who knows if by tomorrow when he's sober he'll stick to his words today…

My first and second kiss had been given by him, I can't complain, I thought of that the whole rest of the walk home. Before I knew it, we were in front. I hugged Kiba and thanked him for bringing me home, would've said bye to D but he had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression so I decided it was safe not to bother him. "hey Kiba-kun! Look full moon!" said Tobi as he pointed at the sky, Kiba looked up "nice night indeed" he said. But as soon as his eyesight left me Tobi pulled me over and kissed me again. How I've managed to get through the night I got no idea. So I ran into my house and directly to my room.

~author's POV~

Kiba stared at the guy in orange mask not really knowing what to say, he opened his mouth but nothing came to mind so he just shrugged. "You didn't see anything" Tobi said. Kiba simply nodded, he knew what would happen if he tattletelled on his friend.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing"

~Later That Night (Hinata's POV again)~

I woke up to the sound of the telephone, looked at the clock and it was 2am, nearly 3. Ugh, I had been previously sleeping so peacefully, whatever it is, it'll wait. So I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, the answer machine went off the the message heard completely slapped me awake. "Shhhh….don't say anything…but I think I miiiiighttt…like you…er….love you. –D in the background: shut up and sleep un!- don't say anything…he might take it too far" and he hung up. You could hear in his voice he was drunk, as usual lately. At 3:30am I fell asleep again, tomorrow was Sunday and nothing was going on. So tired, might as well sleep in.

~That Morning~

Woke up at 8am, hm haven't rested like this in a while. As I looked at the answering machine's red button blink I already knew what it was. But as I pressed the play button it said it had two messages, the newest had been recorded at 5am. From Tobi as well, "Hey…disregard my last message and please, please, PLEASE lets not talk about how I was tonight Hina-chan. And well…just keep sleeping. Rest" and he hung up. I blinked a couple times, I didn't know what to say or do anymore. His mixed signals were driving me insane. Weather he wanted to or not. Next time I saw him….we would have to talk.

A/N: whoosh! :D so much for not updating xD hehe xD as I said before, trying to upload much as possible this weekend. Quick FYI, chapter 11 is the last I have written so far D: #12 is not complete TwT I'll see if I can upload 11 tonight and finish #12 kay? ^_^


	10. Talk with D and Zetsu

SasuHina4evr: this chapter is more comical relief in a way than anything. Sorry to disappoint SasuHina4evr. In the future I'll make an episode with the Akatsuki more detailed and more drama into it. Right now I kinda didn't give much thought into it since ive typed for 30 mins and I must go to bed now owo

Chapter 10: Talk with D and Zetsu

"Don't say anything, he might take it too far" Tobi finished and hung up. "What the hell did you just do?" Deidara asked. "Tobi's in love! So Tobi told Hinata-chan! :D Tobi's almost sure she'll feel the same!" the moron with an orange mask yelled. "keep it quiet un!" the blonde told him. A bang was heard on the wall, "Let me fucking sleep will you! Go the fuck to sleep as well!" Hidan yelled angrily. Deidara glared at Tobi.

"you DO know who's side you're on right? You are just not ALLOWED to fall for that girl you idiot. For starters she's way younger than you and second of all, Leader-sama will kill you if he ever finds out what you're doing. Is that what you want un?"

He shook his head, "Tobi does not want that…but Tobi loves Hina-chan!" he yelled to Deidara as if he was deaf.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi!" Hidan yelled from the other side of the wall.

"You shut up too idiot…" grumbled Kakuzu, "Back me up man. This fucking idiot wont shut up" the light-eyed guy replied. Kakuzu shook his head and pulled the covers over his head, he wasn't going to bother.

"Baka shut up. You're disturbing everyone. But I guess at the end the decision is your choice. Do what makes you happy as long as you're sure you can handle it." Deidara told him, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Zetsu entered, the only person that seems to actually put up with Tobi without getting annoyed, he just made everyone wonder. "Look there's your friend. Talk to him while I sleep. But if you're going to yell just go do it outside will ya un?" Deidara said as he layed back in bed and stretched out then attempted to go back to sleep in the meanwhile Tobi narrated everything that has happened until now.

"Tobi, I would suggest you don't get involved with her in any way…" the white side of Zetsu said, "you're patheric" said the dark half in a disappointed tone as he got up and left the room. Why couldn't anyone understand that feeling this way was not a mistake? Perhaps they were right…she was a young teenage ninja and he…lets just say he has made many mistakes which he regrets at times. But knows now it is too late to go back and fix them, not at this point. As he layed down he thought over and over what he would say to her next time he saw her. He was still unsure as to weather he should let his emotions get the best of him like he did last time. He had worked his way this far and as he had always known. Attachments lead to weakness and weakness leads to mistakes. He could not get any more attached to her than he already did. He must take a decision tonight.

A/N: I thinks this was personally bad D: hope readers are not disappointed and SasuHina4evr …check your inbox! You've got mail! Lol :3


	11. Bring Me To Life

Awesomness182: =D haha thanks for your review. Makes this humble author very happy :D

Bleuxe: yeah sorry I try to make longer chapters but I have a very limited amount of time D: hopefully this one is of appropriate length and yes, im basing Hidan off your story xD

SasuHina4evr: hehe well here you go with this next chapter :D it will be…interesting o.o

Sasori-Chan2694: zomg MY story addicting? –tears of joy- arigato *_* yesh I will keep going.

Chapter 11: Bring Me To Life

(Author's POV)

"But Tobi loves Hina-chan!" Hidan heard the idiot with the orange mask yell. By now he was really getting on his nerves. He had been drunk earlier thanks to that Barbie looking blonde and now he won't let him sleep. After yelling through the wall and realizing his partner Kakuzu, that greedy bitch wouldn't help him he just gave up. If he wasn't able to sleep he might as well entertain himself and listen, what was this about Tobi being in love?

(Hidan's POV)

"and then Tobi kissed Hinata-chan accidentally because she's too pretty and he couldn't help himself and then she got all red and ran into her house. Her friend, what's his name? ah Kiba-kun didn't say anything but Tobi made sure in a very scary voice he'd keep quiet cuz Hina-chan's dad doesn't like Tobi anymore and she would get in trouble if he found out she was with Tobi. But tonight Tobi called Hina and said he loved her and now Tobi's confused and doesn't know what to do!" I heard that moron yell. Hm Hinata huh? I wonder who that bitch is. Must be hot for someone to even dare think about betraying the Akatsuki for. I need to find out who she is.

~Next Morning~

Walked into the living room and Tobi was sitting on the couch watching tv. Ugh, that's all he really does when not being annoying or on a mission with blondie. I sat down next to him, let it all be for that bitch who must be fucking sexy or I'll sacrifice both her and Tobi to jashin-sama for I having to go through this trouble. "hey you motherfucking best friend. How are you?" I asked him. He looked to his sides and behind him.

"the fuck are you doing?"

"Is Hidan-san talking to Tobi?"

A vein popped on my forehead as I held back from attacking him, "of course, who else dumbfuck?"

"Tobi has a new friend!" he yelled before throwing his arms around me an hugging me tight.

~sometime later, lets say…a week ^_^~ (Hinata's POV)

I was sitting at the Sakura mall with Tenten, just waiting for the guys Tobi and D to arrive. I know after all that's happened I should be upset, I should tell him to just make up his mind, I SHOULD take the decision myself…but I cant. To be honest our 'friends with benefits' situation doesn't bother me at all. To be honest…it kind of scares me what might happen if we take it on to the next level. Even though I was lying to cover up my true feelings, it was true what I told him. Someone always ends up hurt. And I don't want to loose the wonderful friendship we have, but then again. I might loose him anyone if we don't take a decision soon…very soon. Father is more than impatient and soon I have a feeling he'd lock me in my room if its needed just so I won't see Tobi anymore.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder and no one else but my childish friend yell out my name and hug me tight. I hugged back, I've probably mentioned this so many times, but these are the moments when I wish time would freeze and we'd stay like this forever. Simple moments, that I will think back about in the future and always smile. Out of nowhere someone pulled Tobi from me, I opened my eyes to see who it was and I saw a guy with grey slicked back hair, green jeans and a black shirt that said "kiss the reaper" hm. Another friend of his? Let him not have as much mood swings as his sempai. "Hey babe. Man you're better looking that this shithead described" he said. I blushed, "t-thank you…" I replied. "Ah haven't introduced myself have I? well im Hidan, I'm 26, immortal and single. I have a steady job with good prospects, but I'm not really bothered if I don't have either of those. No, I'm more what you would call a...spiritual kinda man," he said, I nodded, not really sure what to say. Again, meeting new people is not something im good at. "Well how about we all go for mochi now!" Tobi yelled. "good idea" Hidan said as he put his arm around my waist and walked following Deidara and Tenten in the front. Is this guy who I just met hitting on me? Yes im afraid he is, well…now that I think about it this may not be something bad. Maybe Tobi will now come to his senses. Making him jealous…that's not something that has ever crossed my mind but it's a good idea. As we entered the mochi store I slipped out of his arm, Tenten grabbed my arm and pulled me over as she pretended to have trouble deciding which flavor to choose. "So who's this guy? Can't believe you hooked up that fast :P" she said. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "its nothing like that, he's just overly friendly…"

~Later~

I put on my earphones and listened to "one in a million" by Miley Cyrus, yes, there were a few songs by her that I liked. And this was one of them. –How did I get here? I turned around and there you were. I didn't think twice to rationalize cuz somehow I knew. That there was more than just, chemistry, I mean I know you were kind of into me. But I figured its too…good to be true-. Sigh, I felt so much like this. Tobi doesn't seem to be able to make up his mind anytime soon, and it hurts because dad's patience will run out soon. That's what worried me more, suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders and I smiled. "Hiya" he said, I laughed a bit and greeted him back. "so…remember you'd say you sing for me?"

"I did?" I asked not recalling when I said that.

"Rejected dude" D said as he walked by. Tobi ignored him, "so Hina-chan wont sing for Tobi no more?" he asked with sadness in his voice. I shook my head and smiled, "I'll sing. Just…make sure no ones watching because I get nervous" I said as I put my ipod on shuffle and took off the earphones. The most unexpected, yet favorite song played, "bring me to life". I was somewhat surprised but began singing anyway,

"how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home"<p>

"wake me up" Tobi began singing along to the music, I was so amused I missed the 1st "Wake me up inside", he gave me a thumbs up meaning to continue. "(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become, now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me, breathe into me and make me real. bring me…to life" I felt eyes on me but as he sang by my side I lost all shyness and simply carried on. Deidara and Hidan stared in amusement as Tenten giggled.  
>"(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life" I don't know why I just felt this song could relate to me for so long. Sure I've always had friends, but Tobi's arrival into my life was something amazing. Around him I feel…safe, happy, like nothing else matters, accepted, loved. Before I would've been dead before getting caught singing in public. " (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)" he said as he imitated the movements of the singer in the music video, I laughed. "Hey. Ive seen the video Hina-chan xD" he told me. I smiled and continued, " Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead…."<p>

(Author's POV)  
>"all this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me (I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything) without a thought, without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something more (bring me to life)" this song was definitely food for thought for Tobi. As well as the dark haired girl he felt he could relate to this song, "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me)". The emotions he felt around her he thought them long lost and buried forever. He has not cared for anyone this much in such along time. This young girl had brought into to him what he has been missing his whole life. Yet he still resisted to the idea of being romantically interested in her, "(Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me)". It would only cause trouble for both, after what he had done a couple nights ago if he was going to put a stop to everything it would be now. That's why he had tried to keep his distance. Today, Tobi would be a good boy…<br>"Save me from the nothing I've become  
>(Bring me to life)<br>I've been living a lie (Bring me…) there's nothing inside!  
>Bring, me, to life…."<p>

A/N: I liked this one ^_^ took me two days to write it and im quite satisfied. And yes Hidan will appear again in next chapter to continue what he started here :P


	12. WTF is wrong with tonight?

Sasori-Chan2694: sorry for the delay. But these last two weeks have been extremely stressful and bussy for me D: but now its winter break and I'll HOPEFULLY update sooner :D

bleuxe: same excuse to your. Stress busyness, sorry and HidanHina moments. LoL sorry this is the shortest-lasting pairing ever!

SasuHina4evr: haaai :3 here's the very much wanted update.

Chapter 12: what the fuck is wrong with tonight?

~Another week later at the Sakura mall~ (Hinata's POV)

I looked at Hidan and Naruto-kun playing Magic, it was some sort of card game which as much as I tried to understand I could never get it so I just gave up. Felt Tobi tightened his arm around my waist pulling me into his lap completely, I blushed but didn't object and leaned more into him. "Ah you motherfucker!" Hidan yelled as Naruto grinned, he seemed to have lost the game. D laughed mockingly, "Aww has our favorite little prophet lost?", "shut the fuck up you dick!". By now I have gotten used to his vocabulary which consisted about 80% of cuss words. "Oh high five Naruto!" Kiba said as he held out his hand to Hidan who had bet $20 bucks on himself for the game. Kiba had won. I felt Tobi move a bit under me, still ever so carefully as if not wanting me to notice, but after a few minutes, "Hina-chan could you please get up? You're sitting on Tobi's junk" he said awkwardly, my cheeks went red and really hot. "O-ok, s-sorry Tobi-kun" I managed to stutter out as I pulled over another chair and got up. "No its ok Hina-chan, not your fault. Its just…you know.." he told me as he scratched the back of his head and got up to walk a couple minutes.

~Minutes Later~

Tobi walked back and sat next to me. "Hinata, I know you probably think im a jerk for all the mixed signals im sending…and I know it was myself who said I didn't want to talk about it…but I don't think theres use in avoiding the topic anymore…" (im just gonna stop here but if anyone really wants to know what happened I'll just put it as a flashback in another chapter :D ja?)

~Another Week laterLater at night~

Don't make me explain, I don't even know how I agreed with it ok? Maybe it was just that I was trying to find a way to make Tobi jealous. Or maybe I didn't have Tenten here with me to help me take the best decision. So as of now here I was at Ichiraku's having ramen with the guys, Hidan would be paying for me. He said being our first date, he wanted to make it right. I played with the soup as I saw how Tobi stuffed his mouth without removing the mask, how he manages to eat like that…bet its something that could even make Kakashi-sensei wonder. But back to the point, he's very well aware that Hidan and I are together now. Yet he doesn't seem to mind, if anything he's encouraging. Saying deep down, past his language and actions, Hidan is a good guy, the best for me. Well if the best isn't him I don't want it…

"You okay babe? You haven't ate at all" Hidan said

I nodded, "Im fine, im just thinking about my mission tomorrow and it suddenly made my hunger go away. Don't worry about me.." I replied as I faked a smile

"Oh crap. I have a mission to go to too. Lets go motherfucker" he said as he pulled over Tobi.

"senpai also has a mission tomorrow and Tobi will go with him! Tobi is excited!" he yelled as he waved at me and ran ahead.

Hidan leaned in to kiss me, but before he could my conscience told me to not lead him on. I stopped him by putting a hand to his chest. He opened his eyes and stared at me confused, "whats wrong sexy?". I blushed and shook my head. "Im sorry. I just…don't want to lead you on, I don't like you but I do care about you a lot…id like to at least stay as friends..". his face revealed shock and a bit of disappointment. I would've hugged him if I didn't feel guilty enough already, he nodded and ran off. I just stood there staring off. Sigh, why do I have to do everything wrong? Mess everything up? I hurt Hidan and now probably Tobi thinks I got over him, when im fact I love him more than ever. I looked back and saw his green scarf, he left it behind, took it and put it on myself. Inhaling his intoxicating smell, that always made me feel happy, even if for just a few seconds. I have to tell you, this was not the worst part of tonight. If anything probably the best in comparison to having to deal with father's suppressed anger which finally was shown. Seeing Tobi's scarf on me was the last drop to spill the cup. By luck I did not get hit….not that him yelling at me is any better, I swear each time I see him like that I have no idea what keeps me conscious. I feel like fainting because he scared me so much. But seriously…what the fuck's wrong with tonight?

A/N: this one was lame. I is sorry D: promise next one will be better.


	13. Can you feel the love tonight?

Apology to readers!: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Been busy with the holidays and all you know ; ~;

Chapter 13:

I smiled and hung up the phone. Another night of no sleep but it was for sure worth it. This time my body will definitely resent it though, I have to report to Lady Tsunade's office at 9am sharp along with my team to be assigned a mission. Now its 6, I have three hours to sleep. Reason is that father basically finally blew up and straight out said until I get control over myself, I wont talk to him ever again. I've never gone against his orders but Tobi is a part of my life now, too important to simply move on like that. Yes, I spent all night talking to him, I know its wrong. But otto-san leaves me no choice.

~whenever mission is over~

*author's point of view*

They rushed the dark haired girl into the hospital as Sakura was currently healing her wound as much as she could. As soon as she entered the room Tsunade was already waiting. Now all left was waiting. Hiashi sat in the waiting room, he has never shown any concern for his daughter, even now he didn't show any emotion but with one touch of his cold hand you would know how he really felt. Hours passed which felt like forever, until Tsunade walked out of the room to inform him that his daughter was no longer in danger, but she would be asleep for a few hours and needed to stay a few days over so she could recover fully. He nodded and walked into the hospital room, relieved to see color back into her face.

*hours later*

He was finally beginning to let tiredness over him when he felt Hinata move a bit, "T-tobi…" she mumbled. This filled him with rage, even unconscious she wouldn't stop thinking of the bastard whom she knew would only break her heart. Slowly she began opening her eyes, she looked at him and then away, "h-hi otto-san…" she said in almost a whisper. "How are you feeling?..." he asked, "much better.." she replied. For a moment he thought of what she had been mumbling before waking up, and saw that this might just be a good opportunity to open her eyes. This would have to make her realize how little she really ment to the orange-masked moron. "Hinata…remember what _I _ told you once about how you only realize who cares for you in jail or the hospital?" he asked. She nodded weakly and with a concerned expression, as if she already knew what he was gonna say. "Well this is a chance to test him…are you willing to do it?", his daughter's eyes drifted out the window for a second. Then once again she nodded, this could be her chance to prove him wrong or just one point against their already difficult relationship. "very well" he said and called out to Kiba who had fallen asleep outside the door waiting for his dear friend to wake up. Kiba rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawned and walked inside, "sir?", he asked. "Go to the training fields. If you see Tobi somewhere around…make sure he knows what happened to Hinata understood?". The half-dog boy looked at him with a puzzled expression but simply shrugged and nodded as he walked out. About 6 hours later Kiba showed up, "well?" Hiashi asked impatiently, Hinata's eyes were simply glued to her friend's waiting for the answer. "well he couldn't come right now…he had just stopped by to ask how she was since he hasn't seen her in such a long time for no apparent answer. But, he will come over tomorrow" Kiba said as he scratched his head awkwardly for being involved in what should be private business. Hinata looked back at her father and waiting for him to speak, Hiashi smiled softly as if he had been satisfied with the answer, "thanks boy. Now go rest", Kiba nodded and grinned at Hinata as he walked out. "Hiashi turned to his daughter, "well look at that, seems he does care after all".

The next day as promised by early afternoon Tobi was already at the hospital, without D, which was weird, but hey, he was there and that was all that mattered. Hinata for a moment forgot all about her still healing wound and practically jumped up in her bed to hug him. Tobi hugged back but not too tight or else he'd hurt her, feeling her in his arms, it relieved the tension and angst he'd been living the previous days without knowing anything about her. She groaned a bit in pain and he walked her back to bed and made her lay down. "Don't over do it Hina chan, we don't want you hurt again do we? ^_^" he said in his usual childish voice. Hiashi chuckled, Tobi sweatdroped awkwardly and walked over, "Hi papa!" he greeted the Hyuga, while the man simply nodded with a smile you usually won't see in his face, an honest smile. As the day went by, everything was perfect. A day both lovers should remember, might be the last like this. It became dark sooner than expected, when the clock hit eight there was a call to Tobi's cellphone, "mushi mushi!"

"where on this fucking earth are you, you moron?" it was D, he usually didn't resort to cuss words, oh boy was he pissed. However Tobi decided to ignore his tone, "im here with Hina-chan, why?"

"Because leader-sama is looking for you and if you're not here in half an hour he's going out to look for you.", Tobi sighted, "alright, tell him I'll be there then…just say I went out train or something ok?". Concern in his voice as he hung up, Hinata didn't mean to get him in trouble, so she just hugged him and they sat in silence for a couple minutes. Eyes closed, such a peaceful moment they hoped to never end, Hiashi cleared his throat as if reminding them he was still in the room. "Sir, I must leave now, im sorry" Tobi said, the Hyuga nodded. Hinata sprung to her feet, "I'll walk you to the door" she told him as she was already putting on a sweater. "Hina don't, you stay safe and warm in bed ok?" he replied trying to the missing cheerfulness on his voice. "I'll be okay. And we don't even know if it'll be soon or time from now when I'll see you again. let me do this please?". Tobi nodded, might as well spend every second he could with her before getting back to the place where no one seemed to care for him no matter how we tried. She was the first person in a very long while to seem to be concerned for his existence. They walked out the door with his arm around her, Hiashi nodded in an approving manner. As they stood in the doorway he kept holding her, she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He blushed behind his mask because what would he give to kiss her soft lips again. But not today, not in front of her father. So he just removed his mask slightly as kissed her forehead before walking out. She stood there, confused at to why he held back, but sighted, oh well, another day it'll be.

a/n: how was it eh? :D did anyone catch the spoiler? X) so I has gallbladder pain as of now, hurts like a whore. So leave your lovely reviews to make me feel better ^_^


	14. Drawn Like a Magnet in the November Rain

I feel really bad for no uploading in so long x_X so I decided to type another one. Hope it doesn't come out too short D: oh and um I got a playlist for you guys to listen to while reading this in order

Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne

November Rain by Guns N' Roses

Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence

Magnet by Rin and Len Kagamine or Miku and Mikuo (look up a specific version on youtube though, the one by meowmoobaa4anime)

Chapter 14: Drawn Like a Magnet in this November Rain

Hinata arrived to her house right after going out for lunch with Tenten. Her friend had a mission to attend to, Shino was somewhere off training with Kiba and Kurenai sensei had gone off with Asuma sensei to get an ultrasound. No one to talk or hang out with, her father had been overprotective and declared no missions for her until her wounds completely faded. She saw Tobi sitting in her stairs, with a puzzled expression she walked over and sat next to him. "What are you doing here? Well you know what, nevermind, im just glad you're here" she said as she hugged him, he hugged her back without saying a word. "Are you ok? Tobi im really concerned, speak to me…" she asked, still no answer. After a couple minutes he spoke. He sighted." I feel the same thing about you too and concerned about how well you're doing in life generally. It's just so much right now that I'm afraid and my heart is afraid of too. I don't know how I'm feeling is right and what could happen is right for me…I don't have much time right now, but I'd like to finish talking about this in person sometime soon.."

Fear and sadness started forming in her heart, " I'd say to call me but…this is something serious. unless you want to call me later just to get it out of your chest.."

He stared off into space a couple minutes, it seemed he'd stay mute forever but spoke again, almost in a whisper "..is it wise for me to care about you as much as I do?" he asked, his voice sounded like it'd break any second.

She bit her lip, trying to be strong and not cry "As wise as it is for me to think of you like i do. I'll stop doubting my feelings. i really like you. . pretty sure you've noticed. just straight out think and say how do u feel about me?" she said, putting all she had on the table.

"I really like you too and expressed it to my 'family' and friend" he started "They all just said to be careful and told me it's not wise for me to pursue considering all the factors involved. My heart hurts from all this and so do my eyes.."

Her eyes watered, and she wiped a tear coming from the corner of her right eye. "Im one step away from that..don't make my eyes hurt too… what's this deal really? i mean its not like I'm running away from you, we've got dad's permission, probably the hardest step in all of this. what else are you waiting for?"

"It's more my own 'family' who is concerned about all this actually. I am thankful that she has given permission but they're concerned about the age and the family you belong to..." family? What did her family even have importance here? This was just ridiculous "They just don't want anything to happen to me. They are afraid something bad will happen. This sort of scares me too. My heart says to go for it but my brain is saying something else. This is really really really difficult for me. Hardest thing I've ever had to go through actually because I truly feel that you are someone I'd like to call my girlfriend…But it's really those two things that make it an issue." He explained hoping she would understand what he was going through. But she didn't reply, instead she was just staring off into the ground, her bangs covered her eyes and he couldn't see her expression, he hand turned into a fist and she bit her lip harder making it bleed. "I-if this is such a problem to you then maybe we should just s-stay friends" those last two words she could barely pronounce, tears were already flowing down her cheeks. "I-im just trying to make this easy for you…" she replied. Hinata loved him, and probably will continue to do so throughout a long time. But this made her mad, they have gone through so much together. She has stuck by his side even when her father did not approve of it, she knew what beatings would await her if her father had ever found out. And he couldn't go against a simple opinion? How could he be so selfish?

"And I appreciate it a lot, believe me… What would you think about running away with me? Just throwing that out there... I really don't want you to be hurt by me and all this questioning" he asked her hesitantly. she looked at him like he was crazy. "u-um…i-I don't think I would…sorry." It wasn't that she didn't want to, but her father can hunt down people like dogs. It wouldn't be of any use.

"I have to go but I'll be back in a week ok? I'm just going to see how we are on Saturday then. If this was easy this wouldn't be happening right now. I wish it was so simple like us holding hands but then other certain people are involved too… Say that we do date, then what will happen? Does your father expect us to be married or something?" he asked. She gave him the same look. Again with his ridiculous questions.

"No…nothing like that. He doesn't expect anything…Anyway I think we've been through this before with my family too...dad got over it. Even if she hadn't, I went against her will when she didn't even want friendship between us! But as the ring I gave you says...just saying. .."

He buried his covered face in his hands, ran out of excuses. He had to admit the truth. "Well I think I'm falling for you and it scares the crap out of me okay?" he almost yelled as he stood up and felt a blush on his cheeks that thankfully the mask covered. "Now I really need to leave. But remember when I told you that I loved you but was drinking at the time. I have a better understanding of my feelings so I think I can tell you next time in person when I see you. Understand why this is very troubling for me regardless of your father's blessing. I'm going by what my heart tells me though so yeah. If I'm being too sappy I'm sorry or if I'm being too paranoid, sorry again. I can only be myself after all. Goodbye Hina." He told her as he ran away, not wanting to see her reaction. Fearing he had been to straight forward and scared her, she just sat there in silence redder than ever as she saw him disappear into the trees. Managed to smile to herself and walked back inside where her father sat on a couch in the living room. "What was all that about?" he asked. She blushed more if possible as she sat down besides him and narrated what had just happened, hoping he'd ignore Tobi's jerk moments and focused on the part where he had admitted he was falling in love with her. After that conversation, what would she had given to go back in time and simply say "nothing" and walk away. To have said anything really, anything but the truth…Hiashi forced her to call him and say they were better off as friends, his voice was shaky when he replied it was okay, and apologized for troubling her family.

That night she barely slept, woke up at 2am and couldn't go back to sleep. She had dreamt of her and Tobi watching the sunset with his arms around her, a day they would never see, reality pulled her back again. The flame that had sparked deep within her heart was still burning. Her father said that things were better off this way, so she wouldn't get hurt any more. But she knew that he would never purposely hurt her, he is what she wants, and this is no mistake. So she sneaked out into the hallway and peeked into her father's room, he was sound asleep. Perfect. She tip toed back into her room and picked up her cellphone and called him, "H-hello?" he answered. "Tobi im so sorry for what I said earlier…know I didn't mean it. Father made me say so…"

"So…you don't want to say goodbye to all this?" he asked

She smiled, "never. You know I care too much to stay away, im always drawn to you like a magnet" Hinata replied. They talked all night, about how their next meeting would be like, and of the precautions they would have to take from now on to not be discovered. But with any noise she heard into the night she would flinch, before they knew it, it was dawn and time to say goodbye. Tears began forming again on her eyes, "t-tobi….what if…what if it doesn't work?" she asked. She was surprised when she heard a quiver on his voice as he replied to her in a whisper,

"It's okay dear, just don't look back, as you said this was no mistake…"

A/N = :D this was a pretty good and emotional one huh ^_^ I hope you all like it and it makes up for my absence.


End file.
